Charmed
by hossluver
Summary: A month after the crowning of the Queen, Camelot falls to the dreaded flu. Which means a headache not only for the King, but for Merlin as well. When one of the prisoners comes across a strange item in the cells, Merlin suspects something, only to discover that it has something to do with the recently crowned Queen. What could it be? A short "fix-it".


The morning dawned grey and cold, just as it had the day before. Clouds heavy with rain made a thick blanket in the sky, preparing Camelot for another dreary winter day. Most living in the city below Camelot would have been grateful for the chance to get within the castle's might walls and get out of the rain. However, for the raggedy young servant, he would have gladly swapped places.

Normally, Merlin wouldn't have minded being inside working for Arthur, but the King's mood had plummeted in a mere couple of days with the onset of a nasty head cold. His mood very much reflected the weather, and it seemed to seep through the very walls of Camelot itself. Even the Queen's spirits had been dampened to the point where she was not beaming at everybody she saw (which was a considerable drop considering in less than a month she had gone from exiled to Queen of Camelot). However, when it came down to it, it was Merlin who suffered.

.*.

Merlin hadn't even stepped out of the room when suddenly, a shout came from within it's depths for the hundredth time that morning.

"MERLIN!" Arthur barked. Despite his illness, his ability to shout at Merlin was astonishingly undiminished. Merlin spun around almost in the same motion and went back in.

"Yes Sire?" he asked tonelessly, approaching the foot of his master's bed. To his credit, Arthur did indeed look rather terrible – he looked extremely pathetic, bundled up in his covers and propped up on numerous layers of pillows, his face rather pale, and the moody, brooding expression he wore on his face added dreadfully to the picture. After a moment, his eyes found Merlin, yet he did not stir.

"Fetch me another pillow Merlin," he grumbled quietly. Without commenting on the fact that he already had four layers of pillows, Merlin bowed, and with a "yes Sire", he exited the room. However, he was spared having to steal more pillows from goodness knows where by Gwen, who was approaching from the opposite direction with a small tray of food. She smiled at Merlin.

"Hello Merlin," she said benignly. "has his mood improved at all?" she asked. It appeared she was a step ahead of Merlin – she had a couple of pillows under her arm with the tray.

"Arthur, with a fever? Come on Gwen, you should be able to answer that yourself…" he trailed off a moment, and then added quickly. "Sorry, your Highness…" His last sentence trailed into nothing.

Gwen ignored the last statement, smiling apologetically. "I'll see if I can cheer him up," she said. "Oh, and Merlin, could you take some food down to the dungeons? They're all prepared in the kitchen already."

"Of course," Merlin said cheerfully, happy for any excuse to get away from Arthur. They parted ways, Merlin to the kitchen, Gwen to Arthurs chambers. Merlin still had trouble with the idea of Gwen as Queen, and he was pretty sure she was still getting used to it herself – it felt strange remembering that she was now to be addressed as "your Highness" or "my Lady" etc. So much had happened in so little time.

Practically skipping, Merlin collected the three trays of food, and headed on down to the dungeons, humming to himself now and then as he went. It was a bit of a hike down to the dungeons, and when he got there, he had to get past the guards who eyed the food hungrily.

Merlin felt sorry for the poor blokes in the cells, but when they robbed a person, that was what happened. It was strange – three robberies all within two days. However, food was tight during the winter months, so it was understandable. People trying to fill their bellies or feed their families. Once Merlin had supplied the first two prisoners with their food, he moved on to the third. As he approached the cell, he peered into the gloom. It took him a moment to locate the cell's occupant, when he realized that she was huddled against the back wall rather than on the bed, or staring out the small window. She was quite young – probably a bit younger than Merlin, and she seemed thoroughly occupied with something in her hands. Merlin waited a moment for her to notice he was there, yet she did not stir. He cleared his throat. No response.

"Hello?" he said uncertainly. "I've got…breakfast,"

"Come in," the girl mumbled distantly. Merlin paused a moment. Something was going on. He looked at the guards, who were busily discussing something, opened the door and slid inside. The girl did not make any attempt to escape, nor did she even acknowledge Merlin's entrance. He walked slowly up to her until he could see what she had in her hand. It was dusty old, simple looking bracelet. Merlin approached quietly, looking curiously over the girl's shoulder. After a moment, the girl seemed to notice that Merlin was standing there, and looked up suddenly, stowing the bracelet away. Merlin stared at her.

"Oh, hello," she said rather awkwardly. Merlin handed her the tray. "Thank you." She said shortly. Merlin paused a moment, on the verge of asking about the bracelet, but he decided against it. He hadn't sensed anything particularly strong coming from it, but he figured she wouldn't be going anywhere with it for some time. Merlin had a feeling that this time, it wasn't some deadly witch trying to bring down Camelot, and he decided that it was probably some treasure the girl had. In any case, he would make sure to keep an eye on her….at the very least.

.*.

Despite being saved by Gwen, Merlin was still forced to remain outside Arthur's door until late that evening when he was finally released. By the time he left, it was already dark. He stumbled along the corridors half asleep and yawning, until he finally made his way back to his quarters. To his surprise, and delight, as he opened the door, the smell of Gaius's cooking filled his nostrils. Merlin could have melted with happiness.

"I thought some hot soup would be nice after a long, cold day," the old physician said kindly. Merlin grinned at him sleepily.

"Thank you Gaius," he said as he slumped into a chair. As he ate, Gaius came over and sat down with him.

"Any improvement since this morning?" he asked. Merlin swallowed.

"Can't you give him something?" he asked, a hint of desperation in his voice. "I mean, most of the time he just stares at the wall, but he spends the rest of shouting at everyone who enters the room…well, mostly me, but still…" he trailed off. Gaius sighed, and held up a little bottle.

"I prepared this, should get him through the morning tomorrow, but it'll knock him out cold,"

"Good."

"Oh, and you'll have to go up early tomorrow I'm afraid, so make sure you go right to bed,"

"Don't worry, that won't be a problem."

They finished eating in silence, and by the time Merlin crashed, fully clothed onto his bed and fell asleep, the girl in the dungeons with the bracelet was long since tucked away in the back of his mind.

.*.

Bright and early the next morning, Merlin was up, had eaten a quick breakfast, and was on his way to work. As he made his way towards Arthur's chambers, he came across Gwaine, who seemed slightly groggy. When he spotted Merlin, he grinned.

"Merlin!" he called.

"Hey Gwaine," Merlin replied cheerily. Well, cheerily as he could on such a dreadful morning. If it was possible, this day was even grayer than the last. As Merlin made to go past, Gwaine grabbed him by the sleeve.

"I wasn't saying hello," Gwaine said crossly. As Merlin got a better look, he realized that his friend seemed to be coming down with the same illness as the King. Which would explain why the grin had disappeared so quickly.

"The Queen asked me to give you a message," Gwaine said. His voice seemed slurred, as though he'd been drinking – which he probably had. Gwaine paused a moment, as if he had already forgotten what he was going to say. Merlin stared at him expectantly. Gwaine cleared his throat.

"She told me, to tell you, that she will be tending to the king this morning, in hopes that you would once again bring food to the prisoners for her, as well as your usual morning chores." He recited.

"Is that all?" Merlin asked, barely able to contain his excitement. Gwaine, whose head had drooped and had been staring at the floor, looked up, blinking slightly.

"Yup…" he said groggily. "That's it."

With that, he swaggered off, and it was all Merlin could do to not start skipping. He was really enjoying Guinevere as Queen. Perhaps she thought that Arthur worked him too hard, but whatever the reason, Merlin was beaming away as he made his way to the kitchens to collect the food.

Once again, he made his way down to the dungeons, and it wasn't until he finished administering the food to the first two prisoners that he remembered the girl and the bracelet. Yet as he approached her cell, he sensed no magic. Instead, he heard a sound, and immediately he pitied the poor girl. As he looked in, he saw her huddled in the same corner, her shoulders shaking slightly. Merlin sighed, and opened the door.

"Hey," he said, approaching her. "I've got breakfast."

"How could I eat anything?" the girl whimpered, looking at him through puffy eyes. Merlin sighed, and tried to be light hearted.

"You'll be out in a few days, a little shame on you, maybe a bit in the stocks and then everyone will forget about it and you can go back to living a normal life," he said, trying to be kind. The girl glared at him.

"You think I can't handle a few days in a cell?" she snapped. Merlin recoiled.

"Uhh…" he said uncertainly.

"No, of course not!" she growled. "I've been stealin' things my whole life, and I've spent my fair share of time in a cell, unlike you, pampered serving boy, you get to live in the castle, have a nice warm bed…" she trailed off, and Merlin was relieved to see that her ferocious expression was softening.

"That's not even the problem," she said wistfully. Quite suddenly, she burst into tears again. "The problem's him!"

Merlin stared blankly at the girl, completely stupefied as she sobbed. He set the food tray down and studied the girl. He noticed quickly that the only thing different was that she was now wearing the bracelet.

"Who's the problem?" he asked. The girl wailed on for a moment more, before stopping suddenly.

"What the hell?" she said. She wiped her eyes…."Why?"

Her eyes found Merlin, and she glared, snatching up her plate of food.

"Go on, don't you have to be somewhere?" she growled. Without another word, Merlin stood up with his empty tray, and walked out of the room.

.*.

"Merlin, what's the matter?"

"What?"

Merlin started, looking up at Gaius, who was staring at him with a concerned expression on his face. Merlin blinked. He was leaning on the broom with which he had previously been sweeping the floor – however, he was no longer doing so.

"You seem lost in thought," Gaius asked suspiciously. "Something on your mind?"

Merlin sighed heavily before looking at his mentor.

"There's a girl," he began. "In the dungeons." Gaius put down the potion he had been working on and walked over. Merlin set the broom aside and the two of them sat down at the table together.

"I noticed it yesterday, but I didn't think anything of it," he said. "I was taking food to her, and she was just sitting there in the corner…and she was staring at something intently. Then, when she spoke, it was like she wasn't really there."

"Is she getting ill?" Gaius asked.

"No, I don't think so…"

"What was she looking at?"

"A bracelet. It was really dusty, sort of silver, about, this big," Merlin gestured with his hands the approximate width of the bracelet. Gaius frowned.

"What was she doing this morning?" he asked.

"Well, when I came in, she was crying, and then, when I tried to comfort her, she got really snappy, and seemed like she wasn't even upset," Merlin said. "And then she started crying again, and I mean, she was making a lot of noise, and then she stopped again, and seemed confused as to why she was crying in the first place, and then she yelled at me to get out."

"Was there anything different about her appearance from yesterday?" the physician questioned.

"The bracelet," Merlin said, thinking carefully. "She was wearing it on her right arm."

The two of them pondered in silence for a moment. Merlin was sick and tired of all the magic that always seemed to infiltrate Camelot, and he had a sinking feeling that this was also the work of magic. He hoped that the girl was just upset by being in jail, but for some reason, Merlin didn't think that was it. Suddenly, he remembered something.

"She mentioned someone," he said. Gaius looked up.

"Who?"

"Him."

"Arthur?"

"I don't know, she just said 'Him',"

Gaius looked thoroughly confused, frowning as he contemplated the situation.

"Bring her lunch, and try to figure out who this mystery man is," he said. "So that we can figure this out before it gets serious."

.*.

At around mid day, Merlin made his way down to the dungeons once again, but this time, he was on a mission. He ran down the steps and walked quickly into the dungeons, gave the two older men their food, and quickly went to the girl's cell. This time, he found her pacing. She looked at him, and with the sudden ferocity of a panther, she threw herself at the bars, clinging to them, a wild sort of desperation in her eyes.

"Tell me about him!" she cried. Merlin took a step back.

"What?" he said incredulously.

"All I know is that he is gone," she whimpered. "I…" She paused. "I don't even remember his name."

"Can you try?" Merlin asked. "What did he look like?"

At that point, the girl's eyes misted over, and she looked extremely distant.

"He was so handsome…and tall…and strong…bold….courageous…"

Merlin sighed, covering his face in his hands. This was going to be difficult. Pulling his hands down, over his face, he created bags under his eyes as the girl's now blurred shape paced back and fourth.

"Okay then, occupation? Was he a commoner?" Merlin asked.

"No!" she growled.

"Ah…a nobleman?"

"Uh…."

"A knight? King? Prince?"

"YES!"

Merlin paused.

"Yes to what? A knight, king, or prince?"

"A knight!"

Merlin sighed. Well, now they'd narrowed it down to several thousand people. This was going to take all night.

"Was he a Knight of Camelot?" Merlin asked.

"I…I think so," she stammered.

"You think so?" Merlin said exasperatedly.

"Well I don't know! All I know is that he's dead!" she shrieked.

"Have you even seen him here before?" Merlin shouted back, his patience finally wearing out.

"Of course I have!" she bellowed back.

Suddenly, Merlin leapt to his feet as the answer came to him with such force, it felt like a giant sack of flour had just been heaved into his chest. He pointed at the girl with a maniac grin, eyes alight with excitement. She stared at him, her expression fearful.

"Lancelot!" Merlin shouted. The girl stared at him, and suddenly went dreamy. It did not take a genius to decipher that whatever was going on through her head, it wasn't savory.

"Lancelot," she said dreamily,

"What in the name of God is going on down here?"

Merlin spun around to see a guard watching them sternly. He opened his mouth, closed it again, and then grinned.

"Uh, I was just giving this prisoner her breakfast," he said. The guard gave him a look, but said nothing. All the guards knew Arthur's servant – and they knew it was no good to _ever_ ask what he was up to. After making sure he was gone, Merlin stepped out of the cell, looked at the girl, and then at the bracelet. He needed to get it from her, but he didn't want to just…take it. He pondered his situation for a moment, and then sighed. Was there any other way? Of course not.

"Hey," he said, inventing wildly, "Look behind you!"

The girl turned, looking wildly behind her.

"What?"

Merlin's eyes glowed golden, and the bracelet flew off the girls wrist and into his back pocket.

"Hey!"

The girl spun around, her hand flying to her now empty wrist, only to see the retreating back of Merlin as he bolted up the stairs. The oldest trick in the book, and he'd just used it successfully. Laughing lightly, he couldn't have been more pleased with himself.


End file.
